Satsuki Kiryūin
|Race = Human |Kana = きりゅういん さつき |Roumaji = Kiryūin Satsuki |Kanji = 鬼龍院 皐月 |Images = Anime= |-| Manga= |-| |Image-size = 275px |Gender = Female |Age = 18 |Hair = Long, black Short, black |Eyes = Blue |Occupation = Student Council President |Uniform = Kamui Junketsu Kamui Senketsu |Weapon = Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Kōryu Scissor Blade |Affiliation = Honnōji Academy Nudist Beach |Friends = Mitsuzō Soroi |Allies = Nonon Jakuzure Ira Gamagōri Hōka Inumuta Uzu Sanageyama Shirō Iori Ryūko Matoi Aikurō Mikisugi Tsumugu Kinagase |Enemies = Ragyō Kiryūin Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Family = Ragyō Kiryūin Ryūko Matoi Sōichirō Kiryūin |Status = Alive |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Japanese = Ryōka Yuzuki}} is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill. She is the president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council, and rules over the surrounding land. She has absolute authority over the academy, and is regarded with reverence by many of its residents. She was the main antagonist for the first half of the series, becoming a deuteragonist in episode 17, as Ragyō Kiryūin takes the role of main antagonist at this point. Appearance Satsuki is a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to her mothers with long dark blue hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust. At the end of the series she cuts her formerly long hair to shoulder length in page boy style. History Satsuki was the first born child to Ragyō and Sōchirō Kiryūin, and soon became the first failed test subject of being fused with Life Fibers. However, after Sōichirō learned the truth about Ragyō, he knew that he would be punished if he betrayed her. He secretly taught a 5-year-old Satsuki about her mother and the secrets of Life Fibers. He then revealed that Junketsu will be her "wedding dress" before he took an infant Ryūko with him into hiding. Personality Prideful to say the least, Satsuki is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. Unlike Ryūko, she had no shame in wearing her Kamui in its most revealing form, instead describing her actions in donning Junketsu as "utterly pure." She describes people as "pigs in human clothing," and justifies that the weak and foolish must be ruled. Due to her steadfast convictions, she also possess a natural charisma and ability to lead others. In-spite of her pride, Satsuki is shown to be a very pragmatic and extremely determined woman, willing to cast aside pride and appearances and putting herself in dangerous situations as well as use whatever means necessary in order to secure victory. When fighting Ragyō, Satsuki noted that her willingness to embrace the cause of fighting her mother and the Life Fibers was due to revenge, noting that great causes are born from personal desires. In spite of her cold exterior and strong personality, Satsuki is not heartless. While very harsh and not very willing to tolerate failures, she comes to cares a great deal for all the members of the Elite Four and is as protective of them as they are to her, though not always outwardly so. Also, as a child, she would always drink Soroi's tea in order to protect his feelings, despite disliking it for a long time, but ultimately developing a taste for it. It was also shown that she genuinely loved her father and sister, enough to avenge them by attacking her mother. Likewise, despite a bitter, almost hatred-fueled relationship with Ryūko for most of the series, she noticeably softens up to her when she learns that they are sisters, although both noted they were not ready to assume a sibling relationship yet. Towards the end of the series, she realizes the errors of her hardened feelings and methods, and becomes a bit more open and relatable, though still dead-set on accomplishing her goals. In the final episode of the series, as Ryūko is falling back to earth, Satsuki screams at her to hang in there, and catches her with the help of essentially every other character, holding on to her as the force from Ryūko's descent propels them all backward—''hard''—into the school. Once the dust settles, she gives Ryūko a warm welcome home. During the credits, Satsuki is shown joining Ryūko and Mako on their "date", showing that she is really a kind individual who has come to care greatly for her little sister. She also shows a somewhat shy side as she blushes when Mako and Ryūko take a picture of the three of them together. Powers and Abilities *'Natural Capabilities' **'Physical Prowess' - Satsuki is accepted as the most powerful fighter of the Academy with almost superhuman physical strength, speed, endurance and reflexes. Her middle-school self was able to emit a fighting spirit capable of downing 500 men, and she was able to incapacitate Ira Gamagōri despite his superior size, age and with him wearing steel armor. Even when stark naked, and with her hands restrained, she still had enough skill and power to kill multiple COVERS using nothing more than her two altered toenails. **'High Intelligence -' She is also highly intelligent and manipulative as seen by her plan to take down her mother and the various people she deceived and manipulated in the process. Likewise she demonstrated a strong sense of patience and willpower, to endure the capture and torture at the hands of her mother, while slowly planning an escape route and having the forethought to alter two of her toenails using the same material as her sword Bakuzan. *'False Toenails' **Satsuki also has two toenails made of the same material as the Bakuzan, which she can use just as effectively. Former Powers and Abilities * ** :After her first clash with Ryūko, Satsuki donned the Kamui Junketsu and was able to force the blood-thirsty uniform to bow to her will. Her utter lack of shame at her appearance also allowed her to immediately attain Junketsu's Life Fiber Override and true form. Under Junketsu's power, Satsuki is granted incredible power, and even the smallest of attacks are capable of causing exceptional devastation. She is also capable of altering her Kamui's shape, as seen when she altered one of her shoulder guards into a drill to attack Ryūko. However, due to her inability to overcome the human race's resistance to the Life Fibers, she is unable to fully synchronize with her Junketsu, thus being shy of it's full power and capabilities, while exerting greater pressure and fatigue on her body. :After Ryūko rips off Junketsu and being freed of Ragyō's mind control, Satsuki has Junketsu modified, such that it is infused with the blood of Ryūko and Mako, as well as the fibers of Senketsu, to tailor it to her needs. As a result, Junketsu now gains access to Senketsu's alternate forms while placing much less stress on her body. * ** – After Ryūko is brainwashed by Ragyo and forced to don Junketsu, Satsuki wears Senketsu to combat Ryūko. She states that even though Senketsu may dislike her, only she and him can stop Ryūko. While transformed, Satsuki is shown to be able to use all of Senketsu's alternate forms such as Senketsu Senjin and Senketsu Shippu, although not at their full power. ** Ryūko has stated that Satsuki and Senketsu are not truly synchronized, and Satsuki is merely commanding Senketsu to do as she says. Despite this, Senketsu acknowledges that Satsuki and its heart are one with the desire to bring Ryūko back to her senses. Senketsu is eventually shredded apart by Ryūko, but reforms itself in time to protect Mako. * Satsuki is a master swordsman who wields the Bakuzan, a black-bladed katana in a white sheath with an edge that is claimed to be keener than Ryūko's Scissor Blade. Its strength is so great that one slash is enough to damage a transformed Kamui. While durable enough to clash with Ryūko's Scissor Blade on their multiple battles, the Bakuzan was eventually broken when clashing against Ragyo's fist. **'Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Kōryu' ***'Master Swordsman -' Bakuzan was a special sword capable of severing Life Fibers, that was noted by Satsuki to have a sharper edge than that of a Scissor blade. It was eventually broken in half in the battle against Ragyo. The shards are eventually reforged into Bakuzan Gako and Bakuzan Kōryu, a long blade and short blade respectively, which are given to Nonon Jakuzure and Ira Gamagōri respectively. Bakuzan Kōryu is then passed onto Uzu Sanageyama, as Gamagōri claims that he is more proficient with blades. Both blades are returned to her by Sanageyama and Jakuzure. Now holding two blades, their effect is the same as the twin Scissor Blades, being capable of damaging Life Fibers beyond their regenerative powers. Satsuki's skill with these blades is extensive and adaptable, as she has gone toe-to-toe against various other sword wielding opponents. Relationships 'Ryūko Matoi' Satsuki appears moderately surprised when Ryūko brings up the latter's father's death; and with the Scissor Blade that Ryūko claims is the other half of the full weapon and demands to find the owner of that other half. Satsuki discloses little other than the speculation that there might have been involvement on her behalf. It should be noted however that Satsuki has shown no real desire to do Ryūko serious harm, even when she is left broken and defeated at her feet she is shown to have covered her with a blanket and left at least one piece of Senketsu with her. Satsuki seems to regard her as a useful tool to help her achieve her goals; any other emotions towards her have yet to be seen. It is revealed in episode 18 that Ryūko is actually Satsuki's younger sister. In episode 22, she and Ryūko make up at last and agree to fight together to defeat Ragyō. At the end of the series, they finally develop a close sisterly relationship. 'Junketsu' While Satsuki has never been seen communicating with Junketsu, her initial encounter with him and the fact that she has to override him in order to transform show that, unlike Ryūko with Senketsu, she has to actually bend Junketsu to her will through sheer willpower. In episode 16, Junketsu starts getting agitated after being worn by Satsuki in Override mode for a too long, prompting Shirō Iori to administer a Life Fiber inhibitor, allowing Satsuki to transform him to his normal state. This left her extremely tired. 'Nui Harime' Satsuki is extremely cautious around Nui, as she seems to have some knowledge of her power. However, she still maintains her strong and impassive front when addressing her. They have known each other for an unknown amount of time. 'Ragyō Kiryūin' Ragyō Kiryūin is Satsuki's mother. It is revealed in Episode 16 that Ragyo and Satsuki have a less than pleasant relationship. Ragyō sees her daughter as little more than an heir to COVERS and is revealed to have been sexually abusing her daughter for some time now. In episode 18, Ragyō notes how, despite her daughter's impressive achievements of wearing a Kamui and double-crossing her, she was ultimately a disappointment due to being unable to draw out Junketsu's full power, eventually defeating her and taking the Kamui for herself. However, Junketsu is recovered by Satsuki in episode 22. 'Nonon Jakuzure' Nonon first met Satsuki in kindergarten. Although Nonon didn't think much of Satsuki at first, Nonon became awestruck with Satsuki after Satsuki's sudden personality shift from happy and bubbly to serious and stone cold (due to Satsuki's father, Sōichirō Kiryūin, telling Satsuki the awful truth about Life Fibers and Satsuki's mother, Ragyō Kiryūin). From then on Nonon has pledged her undying loyalty and friendship to Satsuki. While it's apparent that Satsuki respects Nonon, it's unclear whether Satsuki shares the same level of closeness to Nonon, as Satsuki seems to regard all of her compatriots equally. 'Mitsuzō Soroi' Soroi has served as Satsuki's personal butler ever since her childhood, and as such they developed a strong bond. While professional obligations are very clearly established, Satsuki shows great respect and consideration for Soroi, even pretending to like his tea (which in fact she finds way too bitter) so as not to offend him. 'Senketsu' When Ryūko falls victim to Ragyō's brainwashing and is worn by Junketsu, Satsuki wears Senketsu in an attempt to stop them. She asks for Senketsu to lend her his power, despite of any feelings of hatred he might feel for her. Later, in the last episode, Satsuki reassures Senketsu, saying she shares his worries about Ryūko, but reminds him of the girl's telepathically. Upon realizing that Satsuki had just replied to him, he calls Satsuki by her first name in surprise. Memorable quotes Image Gallery Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters